


May the Dread wolf Take me

by Glytchy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solas - Fandom
Genre: A story written with my bestie, F/M, SHAMELESS SMUT RIPPED FROM A ACTUAL STORY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Dread wolf Take me

"By the Dread wolf the things you say!" She giggled breathlessly, her fingers caressing and teasing along his ears, her lips and teeth leaving marks, her breathing a bit loud as she moaned, "Oh Solas...will you take me like before? Or will we be naked outright? Hmm will I feel all of you against my bare skin?" She felt her powers sparking, a sure sign of her rising arousal.

Solas smirked "I definitely wish to take you with no clothing between us" he purred, shuddering at the teasing as he picked up the pace, wanting to get them back to haven as soon as possible.

"Can you wait for Haven? My small clothes are nearly dripping" She let electricity flow lightly from her lips as she tortured his neck then she caught his lips, slipping her tongue past his lips

"Mmm, it is far too cold out here for me to have you, you would freeze...unless you want it" he teased, shifting her in his arms a little so he could slide his hand into her pants and rub her clit with his palm as he fingered her, kissing her passionately.

"Oh… oooh Solas!" She moaned, her arms around his neck and shoulders, she held herself up in his arms as best she could, her hips writhing. "I don't care about the cold... mmm.... gods how close are we to Haven?" She cried out. "I'm possessed with needing you, what is this power you have over me?" She forced him to kiss her again, harder.

Solas smirked a bit "mmm...we are almost there" he purred, pressing her against a tree and kissing her heatedly "Want me to fuck you right here? take you against this tree, and then when we are ready...we can return to haven?" he purred as he nibbled her neck

With out hesitation, the younger female worked her top open, pushing Cullen's coat down her shoulders showing him as much skin as she could, her plump breast jiggling with every pant she let out, her nipples perked from arousal and the chill. "Here...Now I can't think straight not until you fuck me again!" She tugged at his trousers, nearly ripping the leather ties. "Please Solas, I love... the way you fill me" His lips on her neck, oh maker yes! she thought.

Solas sucked on her left breast, licking and nibbling at her nipple as he removed her trousers, thrusting deep into her with a moan, loving her tight heat as he started to rub her clit with his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.

Iracibeth, yelped the sound turning to a desperate moan, "Solas! Solas, Solas!" Her hands found his bare back, her pussy was stretched so tightly by him "Big... So Big in me, so good!”

Solas growled "mmm, so fucking warm inside" He purred in her ear, fucking her deep and hard "so wonderful Iracibeth" he added low, kissing her neck as he pleasured her, wanting to lavish attention upon her.

"Solas, don't stop, you spilling me open, I love it, I need you!" She moaned every word, her legs shaking as she clung to him her nails pressed into his skin, heat radiating through her body, it took all her focus to concentrate more heat to her lower regions, making her cunt hotter for him.

Solas groaned "Fuck yes, Iracibeth...you feel amazing, so warm" he purred, fucking her harder and deeper as he gripped one of the low hanging branches for leverage, thrusting as he teased her clit.

Whimpering and moaning her fire magic lashed out melting the snow around, her breathing short bursts, she was on the verge of orgasm but didn't want to that meant this would stop. "I d-don't want... to lose this feeling... but Gods I'm so close!" She cried out trying to fight off her mounting orgasm. "Please, Solas, Please!" She begged not knowing what she needed aside from him inside her.

Solas growled hungrily, thrusting deep into her "cum for me Iracibeth, I am so close my darling, I want you to cum for me" he purred, his hips snapping quickly as he fucked into her, his thumb rubbing her clit to bring her over the edge

"Fuck! Solas!" She screamed, coming so hard, her body would have dropped is Solas didn't still hold her up, flames licked out lighting the trees on either side of them a blaze, her cunt clenching him so tightly it was painful, mixing with the intense pleasure of her orgasm, her head spun like a child's top, her words spilled out, "Fill me Solas! I'm yours!”

Solas groaned hungrily, thrusting in deep and cumming hard into her, crying out and moaning her name "Iracibeth! Ma Vhenan!" he groaned, filling her completely.

Her hands fisted against his back, her eyes shut tight, taking everything her lover offered, his pleasured outburst filled her with such satisfaction that she could hardly bear it, she was sweating in the cold climate, her heart hammering she held him tightly as she could. "Solas, Emma lath" She hugged him closer.

Solas held her close, sighing contentedly "mmm...fuck" he shuddered and held her close, eventually managing to help them both into their clothing gain, taking deep breaths as he carried her back to Haven.

Iracibeth pressed her face into his neck, letting his steady breath lull her to dreamless sleep, she murmured his name now and then.

Solas took her back to his room in Haven, letting her rest, curled up in Cullen's coat. He stayed close though, not wanting her to wake up alone or afraid.


End file.
